lizardmaster178fandomcom-20200214-history
File 2 - Furfrou
File 2 - Furfrou (Japanese: 二つを報告する - トリミアン Report 2 - Trimmien) is the second episode of Pokémon Origins: XY. It was first roleplayed on November 24, 2013. Plot Continuing from the previous episode, Calem is in Lumiose City. Suddenly, he gets a Holo Caster call from Tierno. He tells Calem to meet him at Route 5 quickly. Calem accepts and quickly goes to the route. As he gets there, he is suddenly bumped into by a Lucario. A young woman walks by apologizing about her Lucario. She reveals herself as the Shalour City Gym Leader named Korrina. She asks Calem if he would challenge her so, him saying yes. Korrina waves goodbye and walks off. Calem runs up to Tierno and Trevor and greets them. He finds himself quickly in a battle with Tierno. He sends out Corphish as Calem sends out his newly evolved Fletchinder, which was previously seen as Fletchling. Quickly defeating Corphish, Tierno sends out Pansear, which defeats Fletchinder. Calem finally sends out Frogadier which then defeated Pansear. As the battle ended, Trevor revealed he was looking for a trio of rare Legendary Pokémon, which were the Legendary Birds from Kanto, which contained Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, saying that several people reported sightings of them around the area. Calem gasped and said he had to get to the next town, so he waved goodbye to them. Quickly as Calem left, a Moltres flew by. Trevor tried to quickly grab his Pokédex to record its data, but failed as it flew off too fast. As Calem entered Camphrier Town, he is quickly tapped by Shauna to his surprise. Shauna says there is a Snorlax blocking the bridge nearby and wants to help, so Calem decides to follow her. When they arrive at the small bridge, they find the Snorlax on the floor of the bridge, sleeping. A man says in order to awaken the Snorlax, they need a Poké Flute, which is a small item which unveils melody which wakes up the Pokémon. He says you can find it in the Parfum Palace, a nearby palace past the route. When Calem and Shauna arrived there, they're quickly stopped by a man who is guarding the gate. The man accuses Calem of going inside the palace to steal, but Shauna says Calem would never steal anything. The man says to enter you have to pay 5000 Pokémon Dollars. Calem refuses but then pays it, also being given a guide to the palace. Calem and Shauna quickly arrive inside, but they suddenly see a Pokémon Trainer calling for his lost Furfrou. Shauna suggests they should find it and asks the Trainer where his Furfrou his, replying to say it was somewhere in the huge garden outside. As they go out there, they discover it is gigantic. They see the statues of the two Unova Legendary Pokémon named Reshiram and Zekrom. As the two look for the missing Furfrou, Calem asks a lady if she had seen it. The lady replies saying she saw it go into the big gigantic maze, which was in the center of the garden. Calem and Shauna look inside the maze and find the Furfrou. They planned to catch it by Shauna going one side and Calem going the other. Their plan succeeded and they brought the Furfrou back to its worried Trainer. Furfrou's Trainer thanked them and asked the two to watch the annual fireworks display at the palace upstairs. As they did, Shauna revealed she had never been alone with a boy before. Calem stood closer to her and smiled. They were then interrupted by the Trainer, who then gave them the Poké Flute which they needed. They both got back to the bridge to give the man the Poké Flute. Suddenly, the Snorlax awoke from its slumber and battled with Calem. Within a few moments, Calem caught Snorlax to his surprise. The man thanked them both and walked across the bridge. Shauna said she had to go off and waved goodbye to Calem. Calem crossed the bridge and met up with Tierno and Trevor again, greeting them. The two showed Calem the Pokémon Day Care inside of it. Calem gave the Day Care lady his Fletchinder, telling her to look after it for 1-2 days. He signed the forum for it and walked out. Tierno and Trevor then told him about the Battle Chateau, a place where you can battle a lot. Calem managed to defeat the Battle Chateau and came out, meeting up with Serena again. She suggested she should have a tag battle with Calem against Tierno and Trevor. As they did, Calem sent out Hawlucha, which was revealed to be a Pokémon he recently caught. Serena also sent out Pidgeotto, revealing that her Pidgey had evolved. After her Pidgeotto fainted, she sent out her Wartortle, also revealing that her Squirtle had evolved. As the battle finished, Calem and Serena managed to defeat Tierno and Trevor. Calem waved bye to all of them as he went through Connecting Cave into Route 8. When Calem got there, he was quickly stopped by Dexio and Sina. They revealed that they found a recently discovered Mega Evolution for Aerodactyl, known as Mega Aerodactyl. Dexio unveiled that Mega Aerodactyl was Aerodactyl's original appearance before he turned into a fossil. Dexio and Sina waved goodbye to Calem and walked off. As Calem got down to Ambrette Town, Serena came by. Calem said a Fossil Lab had just opened, so Serena tried to race him there, but she lost by Calem's speed towards the lab. As they entered, a scientist welcomed them to the Fossil Lab, which was a lab that had meteors, fossils, and many more. Suddenly, a researcher appeared feeling depressed that a group of bad people had taken over Glittering Cave and took many fossils, who were known as Team Flare. Calem suggested Serena and himself should both go and stop them. They arrived inside Glittering Cave and Calem met his first Team Flare Grunt, whom he battled. Team Flare called Calem and Serena pathetic weaklings, which made Calem much angrier. As they both defeated Team Flare, they retreated and a scientist came from the corner, thanking Calem and Serena. The scientist suggested they should take a fossil, so Calem chose the Jaw Fossil and Serena chose the Sail Fossil. When they got back to the Fossil Lab, the scientist restored Tyrunt from the Jaw Fossil and Amaura from the Sail Fossil. He gave Tyrunt to Calem and Amaura to Serena, telling them to take care of both of the Pokémon. As Calem waved goodbye to Serena, he headed towards Cyllage City which held his second Gym Battle. Moments later, Calem arrived inside the Cyllage Gym and met Grant, the Cyllage City Gym Leader who specialized in Rock-types. As the battle got underway, Grant took his Tyrunt out to battle. Calem quickly defeated the Tyrunt with a Hydro Pump from Frogadier. Afterwards, Grant released out his second and last Pokémon which was Amaura. Calem had trouble defeating it, but soon managed to. The battle was over and Calem had won, taking the Cliff Badge from Grant. We'll wait to see what his journey lies ahead of him next, as the journey continues. To be continued... Major Events *Calem meets Korrina, Shalour City's Gym Leader. *Calem meets up with Tierno and Trevor again. *Calem battles Tierno and wins. *It is revealed that Calem's Fletchling evolved into Fletchinder. *A Moltres flies by. *Calem arrives in Camphrier Town. *Calem meets up with Shauna again. *Calem and Shauna cannot cross the bridge due to a Snorlax blocking it. *It is revealed that you need a Poké Flute in order to wake up Snorlax which you can get in Parfum Palace. *Calem and Shauna go into Parfum Palace and try to help out a Trainer find his missing Furfrou. *Calem and Shauna find and capture the Furfrou. *Calem and Shauna return the Furfrou to its worried Trainer. *Calem and Shauna watch the fireworks together and gain the Poké Flute from Furfrou's Trainer. *Calem and Shauna return to the bridge and wake up Snorlax with the Poké Flute. *Calem battles and captures Snorlax. *Calem learns about the Pokémon Day Care and gives his Fletchinder there to be looked after by for 1-2 days. *Calem learns about the Battle Chateau and defeats it. *Calem meets up with Tierno and Trevor once again, along with Serena. *Calem and Serena have a tag battle against Tierno and Trevor. *It is revealed that Calem captured a Hawlucha. *It is revealed that Serena's Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto. *It is revealed that Serena's Squirtle evolved into Wartortle. *Calem meets up with Dexio and Sina again. *Calem learns about Mega Aerodactyl. *Calem arrives in Ambrette Town along with Serena. *Calem and Serena arrive in the Fossil Lab and learn about Team Flare taking over Glittering Cave. *Calem and Serena travel to Glittering Cave and battle Team Flare Grunts. *Calem and Serena defeat Team Flare and gain the Jaw Fossil and Sail Fossil. *Tyrunt is restored from the Jaw Fossil and Amaura is restored from the Sail Fossil. *Calem receives Tyrunt and Serena receives Amaura. *Calem arrives in Cyllage City. *Calem battles Grant the Cyllage City Gym Leader and wins. *Calem receives the Cliff Badge from Grant. Characters *Calem *Serena *Shauna *Tierno *Trevor *Korrina *Dexio *Sina *Grant *Team Flare Grunts *Man at the Bridge *Furfrou's Trainer *Lady in the Maze *Fossil Lab Scientists Pokémon *Frogadier (Calem's) *Charmeleon (Calem's) *Fletchinder (Calem's; newly evolved; revealed to have evolved) *Snorlax (Calem's; newly caught) *Hawlucha (Calem's; newly caught; revealed to have been caught) *Tyrunt (Calem's; given to Calem; restored from Jaw Fossil) *Quilladin (Serena's) *Wartortle (Serena's; newly evolved; revealed to have evolved) *Pidgeotto (Serena's; newly evolved; revealed to have evolved) *Amaura (Serena's; given to Serena; restored from Sail Fossil) *Corphish (Tierno's) *Pansear (Tierno's) *Flabébé (Trevor's) *Zapdos *Furfrou